


flower bouquet.

by kobusrain



Series: Pink-Orange Hues [2]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Flowers, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: She brought me flowers often. Ones that told stories with its meanings.





	flower bouquet.

She brought me flowers often. 

Before I knew it, my room became surrounded by flowers that I would take care of daily. The flowers gave my mundane life some meaning, breaking my boring routine as I now had something to look forward to every day. As I stood in my room, watering each flower neatly lined up by the windowsill, my mind wandered to the first time we met each other properly. 

I had no clue that she went to my school, and that we were in the same grade. I would have expected someone as cheerful as her to stand out a little bit more in school, or perhaps I’m just too focused on myself that I don’t realize these things. I met her outside of school, however, in a little flower shop by the river on my way home from my club activities. 

I entered the flower shop in hopes of getting some lilies, but when I walked in and she saw me, she had a grin on her face. “Oh, you’re Kiyono-san, right?” said the girl before me, tilting her head a little. I furrowed my eyebrows, unsure of how she knew my name. “Um, we go to the same school together, but just in different classes!”

“Huh, really?” It was the only thing I could say in that moment. “Sorry, I don’t seem to recognize ya, though!” 

I tried to make things light, so that I would not accidentally upset her. But she just remained grinning. “It’s okay. My name is Okamura Minami, by the way!” She remained cheerful as ever, but as if she was only remembering she had a job to do, she gasped and flattened out the apron she wore. “Oh, um, is there anything I can help you with today?” 

_ What a funny girl _ , I thought to myself. I wasn’t the type to judge anyone, but she seemed like someone who would stay cheerful no matter what. I remembered what I came for, ordering a small bouquet of lilies. As Minami got it ready for me, I began to wonder how I’ve never seen her, but she seems to know who I am. I didn’t have much time to think, because before I knew it, Minami already held out the finished bouquet. 

I thanked her and paid for it, and just as I was about to leave, she grinned once more. “Kiyono-san! See you tomorrow!” she told me in a cheerful tone. At the time it wasn’t anything special, but now that I think about it, she seemed to have been looking forward to our next meeting. I told her the same thing before I left. 

Our first meeting wasn’t anything special. It was just a normal day with a different routine for me. But as cheesy as it sounds, seeing the cheerful look on her face also made me look forward to the next day. After that day, we became really good friends, learning so much about one another. When she learned that my favourite flower had been pink roses, she asked me if she could bring me flowers every now and then. 

I didn’t mind, because it gave me something to look forward to. But when we became friends, I learned something else. Minami wasn’t in school everyday, which explained why I didn’t see her before we properly met. I tried to ask her about it, but she kept saying it was a secret. 

Even now, I still don’t know the reason why. 

Certainly enough, Minami started giving me flowers every now and then from her flower shop. Sometimes she’d give me a bouquet of pink roses at school, but other times she’d give me potted flowers to take care of, including the best ways to take care of them written in a cute note attached to the pot. She didn’t give them to me often at first, but even on days where she wouldn’t be in school, I’d see the flowers by my door in the morning. 

Minami and I bonded over the flowers she took care of, and would give to me. She would tell me each meaning of the flowers she gave me. By the way, the pink roses means happiness. With each flower that Minami would give me, she’d tell me a story. Like how she’d give me a purple hyacinth to apologize if she ever accidentally upset me, or how she’d give me some chrysanthemums just to remind me that I was a good friend to her. 

But then things abruptly stopped recently. It had only been almost a year since we became friends, but only a month ago did she stop giving me flowers completely. I also stopped seeing her in school, too. I tried to ask the teachers about it, but they gave me nothing. Nor did her parents who now run the shop on their own. 

It was as if everyone was trying to avoid telling me what exactly happened with Minami. 

Truthfully, it hurt a lot that Minami started ghosting me like this, but what was strange was that everyone was acting as if she never existed. The last thing Minami sent me was a bouquet of red roses, without the usual card of how to take care of it, or the meaning of the flower, attached to it. 

As I finished watering all the plants, I took a glance at the now wilted red roses sitting in the corner of my windowsill. I still had no idea what they meant, but when I finally looked it up, I felt completely stupid. It was a common trope in all the dramas she and I used to watch all the time.  _ I love you. _

It struck me hard, but they were already wilted as I never bothered to take care of them. I was simply hurt over not having seen Minami for a whole month. As I tried to recollect my thoughts about the flowers, I heard the doorbell ring.

“Who’d be visiting me right now?” I asked myself, trudging out of the room and towards the front door. It was a delivery man, one I recognized as the man who does deliveries for Minami’s flower shop every so often. He handed me a bouquet after confirming who I was, and with a solemn smile, he told me who it was from. 

“It’s from Minami-chan,” said the man. I was left speechless, and the man took the opportunity to leave without another word. As the door closed in front of me, I looked down at the bouquet. It had been a mix of forget-me-nots and sweet peas. Two flowers in which I knew the meaning of even without having to look it up. These were Minami’s favourite flowers, and she told me the meaning of them right from the get-go. These flowers symbolized Minami’s last message to me. 

_ Please don’t forget me for I still have true love for you. This is goodbye.  _


End file.
